The present invention relates to fluid spray discharge apparatus; and more particularly to such apparatus which allow a user to select from a variety of fluid discharge spray patterns, one of which being a pulsating pattern.
Various types of fluid spray discharge apparatus have been devised for use as showerheads or spray nozzles at a sink. Such devices often allow the user to adjust the characteristics of the spray emitted by the apparatus by operating a lever or external ring around the device. One common technique for altering the characteristics of the output spray involves passing the fluid through a series of orifices in a member. A plate abuts the member and is connected to and activated by the lever or ring. This plate has a number of elongated apertures, the transverse dimension of which varies along the aperture's length. The plate is moved in relation to the orifices so that the apertures present varying size openings to the orifice, thereby adjusting the spray volume. Further rotation of the plate can block some of the orifices while opening other ones, thereby selecting different orifices of the apparatus which changes the spray pattern.
Previous designs utilized complex gear and shaft mechanisms to couple the lever or ring to the aperture plate that controlled the fluid flow. Such complex mechanisms increase the cost of the product, as well as its likelihood of failure. Therefore, it is desirable to provide as simple a spray selection mechanism as possible both for manufacturing cost saving and greater reliability.
In many spray apparatus, one of the orifices connects to a chamber within which a turbine valve rotates under the force of the water flow. As the turbine valve rotates, a plate on the valve alternately opens and closes different outlets from the chamber. This action produces a pulsating water flow through the outlets. The water forces the turbine valve against the surface of the chamber producing friction which impedes the rotation of the valve. Under low flow rates, this friction often is sufficient to inhibit valve rotation and thereby eliminate the pulsating action.
Various techniques have been devised to reduce the friction between the turbine valve and the wall of its chamber. In one technique, the wall has raised pads at the location of the outlet opening so that the turbine rides against the smaller surface of these pads, thereby reducing the frictional force to which the turbine valve is subjected. Additional structure in the form of ribs extending between the pads guide the valve plate from one raised pad to the next.